Seida the Determined
by Skienok
Summary: Okay, so this first chapter is somewhat of a prewrite and is not a fanfiction yet. It is just a working idea. I'll be taking out the full god thing, and introducing Seida to her brother, who would be Percy. Ideas?


Shenelle King

19 February 2010

Myths & Legends 3

Fable

The Quest of Seida the Determined

This is the story of Seida, a very determined demigod and the daughter of Poseidon. Very skilled and magically gifted demigods who displayed a great amount of power may be turned into a god only after completing a quest. Although some demigods, in Seida's case, are too intelligent for their own good.

~*~

Seida stood in the center of the counsel of gods with her best friends Theosius beside her. Starring at Zeus bravely with her cerulean blue eyes, she smirked and winked at Theosius. Her long brown hair fell to her midback, curled in ringlets, wavy just like the ocean. Seida stood there not in honor, but in disgrace for thievery.

"Do you deny breaking into the Temple of Hermes and stealing his winged shoes?" Zeus called out loudly, his deep and powerful voice resonating off the walls just like thunder declaring its own mightiness. All the piercing eyes of the gods rested on Seida, including the disappointed eyes of Poseidon, her beloved father.

"No, I will not deny I stole the shoes," Seida said in a soft tone, her voice calm like small waves rolling over the sandy beaches. "However, I did not take the shoes out of hostility. I was merely trying to complete my quest to be a god. Retrieving a feather from atop Mount Picus would be much easier by flying." Seida stated, her words filled with a sarcastic tone.

This only angered Zeus, "I am sentencing you to begin a new quest. Stealing another god's property is not acceptable – even if only a pair of shoes. So you will be sent on a quest that cannot be completed with wits and intelligence. Seida, daughter of Poseidon, you must find love. Not just any love, but true love. Once you have obtained love, only then will you be made into a full god." Zeus spoke with such anger that in the distance, the sound of thunder could be heard.

All the gods stood up, exiting the counsel room except for Poseidon. He moved to her side like a gentle flowing river. He rested his powerful hand upon her small shoulder, "Good luck Seida, please, do not disappoint me this time." He directed his attention to Theosius, "Protect her at all costs."

~*~

Theosius stood beside Seida, both tall and lean, but Theosius stood a few inches higher and a little thicker. His blond hair sparkled in the beautiful sunlight, "Seida, do you really think a wood nymph will love you?"

"But why not, Theosius? I am going to be goddess of the seas; I can water his plants at will! A perfect match!" Seida walked and moved as gracefully as the ocean, her eyes ruled with determination. "It would be the smartest choice, don't you think?" Theosius did not agree, but kept his mouth silent.

Gamgly had several fields of flowers and plants. He felt particularly honored that Seida had chosen him as a prospect. That is, until Seida attempted to water his plants for the first time. Her powers were not fully controlled and instead of lightly watering the plans, a flood crashed through the fields and destroyed all of Gamgly's plants. Gamgly glared at Seida, riddled with disbelief, his brown eyes flashing at her. "Curse you! Seida, daughter of Poseidon, become a plant just like the ones you destroyed!" Gamgly snapped his fingers and Seida began to morph and turn into a tree. With a look of approval, Gamgly stormed off into the forest, brooding as he went.

Theosius looked at Seida and giggled quietly, his masculine face covered with enjoyment and amusement, "I've known you for all our life and nothing this extravagant has happened. Luckily, Nymph magic wears off after an hour." For an entire hour Theosius sat beside Seida the tree and recited stories and poems to her to keep Seida from being bored.

The leaves hanging from the Seida's limbs began to fall and her body collapsed onto the firm ground, "I am glad that is over! Come, Theosius! Let us travel to my next prospect!" Not only did being turned into a tree have little effect on Seida, but she said no thank you to Theosius for being at her side the entire time.

Seida and Theosius traveled over several weeks to meet a numerous amount of people, mortal, demigod and nymphs alike. Seida had even attempted at a dragon breed, his name being Nioxix. Seida accidently put the flames of the dragons out, and Nioxix sent the dragons after to her as punishment. She also attempted to work things out with Hiothon, the son of Hades. Hiothon, however, tricked her into putting out half the fires in the Underworld, which deeply angered Hades. This caused Hades to send spirits after Seida in an attempt to foil her travels. Every time Seida came close to winnings over her love, her powers and smarts got in the way and she would be attacked. Through all this, Theosius stood beside Seida and saved her from danger very determined no harm would come to her.

~*~

The two demigods sat upon the steps of Mount Olympus. "Theosius, I am never going to become a full god! No one will love me. I have tried so hard and none of these people have accepted me." Her brunette, wavy hair fell over her face. Her very aura was screaming defeat.

"Seida," Theosius whisper and wrapped his strong arm around her, "Love is not something that can be hunted, especially not with being smart and quick thinking. Love will find you, and sometimes the love to be found has been with you all along." His voice was light and comforting, but his words were full of truth. "I love you Seida, I always have and I always will. No matter what happens." Theosius leaned in and gently kissed Seida's forehead.

Seida looked up, her blue eyes filling with tears of joy. "Oh Theosius, I am sorry I never realized your feelings. I adore you and love you so much!" Seida threw herself into Theosius, holding him tightly determined never to let go, and at that very moment Seida and Theosius began to resonate with a silvery aura. Zeus had been watching the two demigods the entire time, and they both completed their task with excellence. Seida had found love, and Theosius protected his love at all costs, even risking his life. They both earned it, and he lifted his lightning bolt and turned the demigods into full gods.


End file.
